starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sian Jeisel
Sian Jeisel era una Maestra Jedi devoriana que sirvió a la Orden Jedi y la República Galáctica durante las horas finales de la Era Clásica de la República. Una Jedi obediente, Jeisel sintió que la Orden no debería haberse involucrado en las Guerras Clon, el principal conflicto entre la República y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Inicialmente invocando su Derecho de Denegación, el Maestro Mace Windu finalmente la convenció para volver a Coruscant y asumir el rango de General en el Gran Ejército de la República. Después de tres años de luchar valientemente, los recelos iniciales de Jeisel sobre la guerra encontraron ser verdad; todo el conflicto era simplemente una trampa para los Jedi, orquestada por el escurridizo Señor Oscuro de los Sith, Darth Sidious. Siendo el líder de ambos lados, Sidious, en su alter ego del Canciller Supremo Palpatine, ordenó al Ejército de la República ejecutar a sus líderes Jedi que habían sido calificados como traidores a la democracia. Tomados por sorpresa en Bogden 3, Jeisel se sacrifico a sí misma con el fin de proteger a los innumerables Iniciados Jedi que huían de la matanza. Biografía Primeros años Siendo lo más probable que fuera descubierta como sensible a la Fuerza al nacer en su planeta natal de Devaron, Sian Jeisel fuese entregada al Templo Jedi de Coruscant para su entrenamiento en los caminos de la Fuerza. Al entrar en la Academia Jedi de allí, Jeisel fue finalmente graduada y se convirtió en aprendiz de un Maestro Jedi. Al pasar las Puebas de Caballeria después de años de estudio, la recién nombrada caballero Sian Jeisel continuó su estudio independiente como Guardián dentro de la Orden. Lealtad Alcanzando el rango de Maestro después de años de estudio y trabajo intensivos para el Alto Consejo Jedi, Jeisel era un miembro activo de la Orden cuando el conflicto entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes estalló en una guerra abierta. Lejos de Coruscant en el momento de la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, Jeisel estaba desencantada con la República, creyéndola demasiada corrupta y no siendo digna suficiente para que los Jedi sacrificaran sus vidas. Invocando su Derecho de Negación, Jeisel negó a responder a la llamada a las armas del Alto Consejo y en su lugar permaneció en el exterior, reuniéndose junto con otros Jedi de ideas afines. Inicialmente, el Alto Consejo aceptó de mala gana esta elección por una cantidad de sus filas, pero pronto se hizo evidente que si estos miembros cayeron al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, el cisma que siguió rompería la Orden. Reuniendo representantes de cada grupo disidente a la hacienda del Maestro Jedi Sora Bulq en la luna Ruul, el Maestro Mace Windu deseaba abrir negociaciones con cada uno de los líderes y esperaba persuadirlos a que se unieran al esfuerzo de guerra. thumb|235px|Jeisel durante el ataque en la hacienda de Bulq. Sian Jeisel respondió a la convocatoria, reuniéndose con otros líderes de grupos disidentes como K'Kruhk, Rhad Tarn, y Mira. Mientras que algunos miembros del grupo se mostraron cautelosos de la visita inminente de Windu, K'Kruhk calmó sus temores mientras Bulq y Windu comenzaron a discutir los términos de su regreso. Sin embargo, sin el conocimiento de los líderes disidentes, Sora Bulq había caído al lado oscuro y estaba en liga con el líder de la Confederación, el Conde Dooku. Cuando la Jedi Oscura Asajj Ventress atacó la hacienda de Bulq como parte del plan del weequay, la Jedi disidente la enfrento en combate. Después de matar a la Jedi Mira, Ventress sedujo al Jedi Tarn al lado oscuro. Cuando Tarn volvió su sable de luz en contra de Jeisel, la Jedi devaroniana Jedi se vio obligada a matarlo en defensa propia. Convencidos de la traición de Bulq, tanto Jeisel y K'Kruhk acordaron regresar con el Maestro Windu a Coruscant, donde tomaron el rango de General en el Gran Ejército de la República. Asedio de Saleucami thumb|175px Marchando en muchos frentes de batalla, la Maestra Jeisel se dirigía a Drongar cuando su troopship fue abordado por las fuerzas de Dooku. Cuando el propio conde puso pie en el puente de Jeisel, acompañada por los Maestros Tsui Choi y Kai Justiss, se negaron a caer por su acto misericordioso incluso aunque fueron perdonados de sufrir la misma muerte que las tropas bajo su mando.Jedi: Count Dooku A medida que la guerra se prolongó, Jeisel se encontró asignada a la campaña en Saleucami. Bajo el mando del Concejal Oppo Rancisis, Jeisel luchó con orgullo contra clones Morgukai durante la contienda de cinco meses junto a sus compañeros Caballeros Jedi Xiaan Amersu y Aayla Secura, así como los Maestros K'Kruhk y A'Sharad Hett; aunque ella tuvo discusiones con el Maestro Quinlan Vos, un Jedi que ella, al igual que muchos en la Orden, creían había caído a los Separatistas. Cautelosa de Vos, ella sospechaba que tenía una mano en el asesinato del maestro Rancisis a medio camino a través de la batalla, aunque él demostró ser leal mientras guiaba a la República a la victoria después brevemente allí también.Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami Orden 66 thumb Con el fuegos de la batalla disminuyó en Saleucami, Jeisel y K'Kruhk fueron reasignados para ayudar al Maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi en Mygeeto. Despegando desde el planeta, su transporte fue dañado después de un enfrentamiento con un carguero Separatista y se vieron obligados a cojear a la academia Jedi en Bogden 3 para hacer las reparaciones. Mientras los soldados clones bajo su mando re-abastecían el combustible y reparaba el servicio de transporte, los dos Maestros Jedi fueron recibidos en las instalaciones de entrenamiento por el Maestro Du Mahn y los Iniciados Jedi del Clan Hawkbat. Mientras los Jedi y sus tropas se relajaban en el comedor de la academia después de una gran fiesta, los clones recibieron la Orden 66 de Contingencia de parte de la Oficina del Canciller Supremo, una orden que exigía que todos los Jedi fueran asesinados. Cuando sus tropas abrieron fuego contra los jovenzuelos, Jeisel se puso en acción en defensa de ellos, ayudando a los otros Maestros a reducir a los clones. Después de que el Maestro Mahn fuese asesinado, K'Kruhk guió a un contingente de los estudiantes sobrevivientes fuera de la sala principal hasta su transporte reparado. Mientras K'Kruhk cargaba a los niños a bordo de la nave, Jeisel permaneció en la entrada principal de la instalación, frenando el avance de los soldados. Al darse cuenta de su única manera de detener los clones era derribar el edificio, Jeisel confrontó a un soldado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usando la Fuerza para detonar uno de sus detonadores termal y así derribar la academia. Incinerada por la explosión, la muerte de Jeisel no fue en vano, ya que los estudiantes que sobrevivieron fueron llevados a un lugar seguro de su buen amigo el Maestro K'Kruhk, quien derramó una lágrima por su fallecimiento. Legado Los jóvenes que Jeisel salvó, más tarde escaparían junto a los Maestros K'Kruhk y Zao, y la mayoría vivió durante muchos años ocultos del Imperio Galáctico, aprendiendo los caminos de la Fuerza en la paz. Los informes de la muerte de la Maestra Jeisel llegaron inevitablemente a oídos del Emperador Palpatine en Coruscant mientras mantenía un registro de cada Jedi que había muerto. A pesar de esto, los rumores circularon por toda la galaxia sobre que efectivamente había sobrevivido, trabajando como un cazarrecompensas, saltando entre las estrellas. Este rumor se abrió camino en la obra de Voren Na'al en el año 35 DBY, y fue tratado como un hecho, debido a que había detallado algunos de los Jedi que sobrevivieron a las etapas iniciales de la Gran Purga Jedi.The New Essential Chronology Personalidad y rasgos thumb Sian Jeisel era un Jedi leal que se gano el respeto de Asajj Ventress. Sin embargo, Jeisel fue inicialmente reticente a luchar en las Guerras Clon creyendo que la República Galáctica era corrupta y los Jedi no podían luchar por ella sin corromperse a sí mismos. A pesar de esto, ella era una guerrera hábil y valiente y también era leal a la Orden Jedi. Jeisel parecía compartir una estrecha amistad con K'Kruhk y lo salvó de Asajj Ventress durante su enfrentamiento. También tenia un gran prestigio por Sora Bulq, antes de enterarse de que era un traidor a la Orden Jedi, y creía que él era tan poderoso como Mace Windu. Desinteresado como todo buen Jedi debe ser, Jeisel se sacrificó durante los primeros momentos de la Orden 66 para permitir que K'Kruhk y un grupo de Iniciados Jedi escaparan de sus soldados clon traicioneros. Poderes y habilidades Sian Jeisel era una hábil guerrera y su destreza en combate fue respetada por Mace Windu. Consiguió matar al corrompido Rhad Tarn en un duelo con sables de luz. Sin embargo, ella no era rival para la poderosa Acólita Oscura Asajj Ventress, que fue capaz de defenderse de ella, Tarn y K'Kruhk simultáneamente. Entre bastidores thumb|200px|La fotografía "Sian Jeisel". El primer nombre de Jeisel fue el resultado de un malentendido. La hija de Jan Duursema, Sian, se vistió como Jeisel para el evento Celebration III. Una fotografía de ella en ese evento fue subtitulada como "Sian Jeisel"; los aficionados confundieron esto como el nombre completo del personaje, en lugar del nombre de la persona en el traje seguido por lo que el disfraz representaba. Esta confusión aparentemente llevó a que The New Essential Guide to Alien Species utilizara este nombre en el texto, haciéndolo así oficial. Jeisel fue descrita originalmente como un sobreviviente de la Gran Purga Jedi en The New Essential Chronology, pero de acuerdo con Randy Stradley, esa información solo se basó en una idea de la historia descartada, y la muerte de Jeisel en Star Wars: Dark Times está destinado ahora a ser un fin último para el personaje.Randy Stradley on the Dark Horse Forums Apariciones *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Individuos Jedi Categoría:Individuos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Devaronianos Categoría:Generales Jedi